Sword Art Online: Rebirth
by Damien Falman
Summary: What people didn't know, is that Akihiko Kayaba had a son who suffers from inferiority complex. In the year 2065, to prove his worth, he creates a new game, Sword Art Online: Rebirth. Which is a little too much like the original... A group of people meet together and form a guild dedicated to defeating all 100 floors. Can they make it alive? Disclaimer- I do not own SAO.
1. Chapter 1

**Let's meet the characters:**

Damien Falman: 17, uses twin katanas (unique skill). Leader of the group. Dresses in all purple attire (see profile for in depth detail). Special skill: amazing agility and twin blades.

Zex twins, Alex and Jake: 14, uses twin daggers each. Pranksters/ jokesters of the group. Both dress in matching maroon shirts, black jeans, wild black hair. Special ability: Synergy. The twins know each other so well that they can predict each others moves perfectly. This leads to amazing combos.

Jasmine Chesterfield: 16, uses single dagger, throwing picks/ knives. Basically a ninja. Dresses like one too. Special ability: Speed. Jasmine is so fast that no one can keep up with her. Also, since throwing picks are based of agility, they do massive damage.

Isabelle Lane: 14, uses one handed longsword. Very easy going and laid-back. Loves to joke around with the twins. Wears varying outfits, but all are completely matching down to the socks. Special ability: She's just really good with her sword.

Matthew Klein: 15, mage/ healer. Nerdy and small. Wears slacks and sweater vest with glasses. Special ability: healing.

Vladimir Alexandrov: 17, attack mage. Big and bulky, but doesn't really use it. True to his Russian self, he wears heavy furs and coats. Special ability: Long ranged elemental magic.

Katrina Lane: 13, archer. Isabelle's younger sister. Very petite figure. Wears a ranger outfit. Special ability: Long range.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTE: These outfits are their non-combat outfits. The only ones who keep their outfits in battle are Falman, the twins, and Jasmine.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Just a reminder for those who did not know, I changed Isabelle's weapon to a mace.**

* * *

><p>"Link Start!"<p>

The two words that, across the entire world 999,999 people yelled at once. Immediately, their respective VR machines kicked into action. Bright colors flashed, and they were deposited into a world of digital data.

_Name:_

Damien Falman.

_Class:_

Warrior- speed based.

_Enjoy the game!_

_Name: _

Alex Zex.

_Class:_

Warrior- damage based.

_Enjoy the game!_

_Name:_

Jake Zex.

_Class:_

Warrior- damage based.

_Enjoy the game!_

_Name:_

Jasmine Chesterfield.

_Class:_

Shinobi.

_Enjoy the game!_

_Name:_

Isabelle Lane.

_Class:_

Warrior- damage based.

_Enjoy the game!_

_Name:_

Katrina Lane.

_Class:_

Archer.

_Enjoy the game!_

_Name: _

Matthew Klein.

_Class:_

Mage- healer.

_Enjoy the game!_

_Name:_

Vladimir Alexandrov.

_Class:_

Mage- elemental.

_Enjoy the game!_

Kayaba stared at the screen until his eyes watered. These eight would be very important. His instinct told him so. Or was it his gut. Perhaps it was both. Either way, it was never wrong. What concerned him was the twins. Their family was very powerful indeed. Even Kayaba, all the way in Japan, knew of their family company, who lately have buying almost every other company in the world. He himself had received an offer. Maybe he should let them go… no. As much as he despised his father, he had been a genius. Now _he _was going to be the important one. _He _was going to receive all the attention. But to greater than someone, you must first be them his mother always said. Whether this was true or not, Kayaba was desperate to try. He sipped his coffee, got up from his chair, and joined 999,999 other people.

* * *

><p>"This. Is. AWESOME!" the two yelled together. They slapped hands and did a synchronized dance.<p>

"Really, and I thought I was immature. Any monster in the wild would kill you right now." said a girl with long black hair leaning on her mace.

"Cool down" replied the one on the right.

"Yeah, it's not like we're actually in the wild, are we?" inquired the other. "Plus, you can't be talking"

"Yeah, we had to save-"

"You from a level-"

"One bat monster." finished Alex (or Jake) with a flourish. "You owe us Isabelle."

'Yes, that is true," replied the girl named Isabelle. "But don't do that talking thing. It's annoying."

The twins flashed identical crooked grins. "Would you rather we do this?" they said simultaneously. "And where's your sister?"

* * *

><p>Katrina raced through the streets searching for Isabelle and the twins. How had they gotten lost? They had just cleared up some monsters and were headed to an inn to rest up, and then go shopping for equipment. Then she lost the three of them in the crowd. Her friend tracker didn't give her exact locations. This was worst than that one time on Black Friday (it involved a taser, several on-sale burritos, and a squirrel). The place was huge. Then she bumped into a large fur-clad man looking at wizard staffs.<p>

"Uh, excuse me!" she said.

He raised an eyebrow. "I am very surprised how many people speak Russian. I thought this included people from all over the world."

Russian. That explained the furs.

"Actually, I sure not many people speak Russian in the game." she told him. Carefully. He looked like he could snap her neck with one hand. What was he, seven feet tall? "This is the first ever game to include ALT. Automatic Language Translator. Right now I'm speaking English."

"Oh, explains it. Who are you looking for?"

"Uhhh..." _How did he know? Can he read minds?_

"I am very good at reading facial expressions." he told her. "You remind me of my sister. She has terrible sense of direction."

"Well," _I'll have to trust him. It's not like he can hurt me in the town. _"I have to find my sister. But really, I don't want to trouble you. It will take time."

"Trust me, we will find her. Quite easily."

"How?" Tracking spells required you to at level 10.

Without warning, he grabbed her arm and swung her onto his shoulders.

"Or maybe." he said. " She will find us."

* * *

><p><em>Already level 3.<em>

Really, Damien didn't know why he wanted to level up so badly. The idea of playing a video game was to _relieve _stress. But something told him he wanted to high leveled. His sword glowed purple as he cut an arc through monsters. He practically forgot what he was doing until he ran into a level 1 Spider Crab. Technically, since he was using a high ranked sword skill for his level, it should have been disintegrated. However, Spider Crabs had to be stabbed in their weak spot, and the sword bounced right of its armor and Damien lost his footing. The monstrosity spat poison at him.

_Crap. _

Always the risk taker, Damien had decided to not replenish his store of poison heals after he fought a group of these earlier. Even if he killed the monster, he might not make it back in time (he also didn't have any teleport crystals). The crab reared up and brought its claw down. Right before it smacked him in the face it dispersed into thousands of polygons. In it's place stood a lithe girl dressed in all black attire and long brown hair. She looked down on Damien and gave him a small smile

"Looked like you needed help." she said in a small voice.

"Nah, I had it." said Damien. "But tell you what, I know a great inn. Let's get drinks. My treat."

"Thanks. My name's Jasmine Chesterfield." Jasmine replied.

"Well, I'm Damien. Damien Falman."

* * *

><p>Alex and Jake looked over her shoulder.<p>

"Speak of the devil."

"Found her."

Isabelle turned to her sister. Who was now ten feet tall. The twins voiced her thoughts.

"How did she get so big?"

"Growth Potion?"

"Magic?"

"Wait, I got it." said Jake (or Alex).

"Puberty?" asked Alex (possibly Jake).

"Yeah." replied the latter.

"Wait, it's a giant! Isabelle, protect us!" They both leaped behind her.

"What are you talking abo-o-o-out" she barely gasped out.

The guy was huge. And had Katrina. Katrina pointed at Isabelle and he set her down.

"Katrina! I was so worried! And who is this?" she asked suspiciously, drawing her mace.

"Don't worry big sis! This is Vladimir. He's a Russian."

"What am I, an animal?" grumbled the mountain.

_You're big enough to be one. _She didn't voice this thought.

"Vladimir saved me Issy! In a sense."

"Well then," Isabelle began cautiously. Why don't you come with us? We were just about to get a drink."

"Thank you." he said graciously. "I know a place." And with that, he strode of, parting the crowd.

"Well, at least-"

"We won't-"

"Lose him."

* * *

><p>"Jacob, don't you die on me now!"<p>

The warrior turned and grinned. "What, do you expect me to, Matt?"

"No," said Matt. "But I'm out of MP. Just be careful."

"Don't worry Matt, I got this." But as soon as he uttered these words, a spike impaled him in the heart. He fell to the ground, his health slowly going down.

"Jacob!" Matthew fell to his side.

"Don't worry, when you respawn meet me at the Iron Boar inn." groaned Jacob. Then he dissolved into a thousand pieces.

Matthew rose and drew his dagger. The two Giant Scorpions looked at him, claws and tail's ready. Like he could do any damage. He had only leveled once, and all his points had gone to magic. Maybe if he had MP he could finished them off with a low level spell. Alas, they had not bought any potions in the town, thinking they would live without them. Not that mattered if he died. He would just respawn. But dying in a VR game was not a pleasant experience. He would try to fight. One raised its stinger.

"Hyaaah!"

A purple arc sliced off the stinger and the scorpion disappeared. The other scorpion got a glowing black blade in the mouth from ninja.

"Nice, level up!" crowed the purple one.

The other rolled her eyes. "Grow up. What's your name?"

Matthew realized she was addressing him. "Matthew Scott Klein II. Thanks for saving me."

"No prob." said the purple one. "We were headed to the Iron Boar. I'm Damien by the way."

"And I'm Jasmine." said the other.

"C-can I come? I have to meet my friend there."

"That's fine by me." said Damien. "Let's go."


	3. Chapter 3

"You-"

"Know-"

"This-"

"Food-"

"Is-"

"Really-"

"Good!"

Isabelle sighed. "You two eat like pigs."

"But you cannot deny that the food is good." pointed out Vladimir, who was on his third pie.

"Did you guys hear about the five o'clock announcement?" said Katrina. "They say that the boss of Black Wing Games himself will be there."

Alex checked his clock. "It's four thirty already. Hey, I want to check something just to be sure. Jake?"

"Already on it" he swiped down his screen. "Logout button: check."

"So," began Vladimir. "I have revealed I am Russian. What about all of you? Are you all American?"

Alex and Jake went first. "Our mom is a Swedish immigrant who became-"

"A successful business women-"

"Then went on a trip to Germany-"

"Met our dad and got married-"

"Moved back to America-"

"And had us!" they finished together.

Vladimir raised an eyebrow. "Complicated, I see. And how about you two?"

"All out American." replied Katrina. "Our dad's mom is Australian though."

"You know, you look like those twins over there. You're going to get a bellyache."

Matthew replied to this. "Actually, as realistic as this game is, I don't think you can get sick."

Jasmine rolled her eyes (which she did quite often) "I was kidding."

Damien could not take part in the conversation because of his full mouth. The best he got out was "Ngggh immmgggh nhhhoth!"

"Hey what's with your outfit?" It was the twins that were just included in the conversation. They had gotten up from their table and walked over.

"Why are you wearing all purple?"

"That's a strange outfit."

Damien swallowed. "Maybe I just like purple. Hey I like you two. Wanna join my guild?"

The twins looked at each other. "Well that was sudden. Why us?"

"Does there have to be a reason." this was more statement than a question.

"Well, what's it called?"

"Yeah, we only join guilds with good names."

"Well, you see," Damien scratched his head. "I'll tell you secret." The twins leaned in.

"It doesn't exactly exist yet."

The two looked at each other again. Then burst out laughing.

"Hey, that"s mean." said Damien looking hurt. "You'll be the first members"

"Alright, were in." they said together. "But we want to have the big guy on our team."

"Who?"

What Damien assumed to be a giant pile of furs moved. Then it stood up. "I assume that would be me." it grumbled.

Falman jumped nearly twenty feet. "I-is that the big guy?"

"Now I'm really convinced you think I'm an animal."

_Please prepare yourself for forced teleportation._

"That's the bell!" the twins choroused. Then everyone became enveloped in a bright blue light and disappeared.

"Welcome dear players. Some of you may notice that just moment ago, you logged out. Then everything went black and you appeared. Your mind was put in suspended animation. This was so you not be alarmed at the fact that you could not log out." murmurs rippled through the crowd at this. "But I guess I should introduce myself. My name is Kazuto Kayaba. You probably know that name. Kazuto was the name of the man who my father thought was the most interesting in the world. Kayaba comes from my father, Akihiko Kayaba. I am the owner of Black Wing Games. Now, I shall tell you what is happening."

"As you know, thirty or so years ago, Sword Art Online came out and had an extremely unique feature: death in the real world."

"My game also includes this feature. But how? Everyone here does not have the same console. The answer, is that I have been involved in every creation of gaming consoles today. Whether you have the Virtual Reality Machine, or the Nerve Gear Unlimited, I own it. As for safety checks, well money can get you a long way in this world."

"All I have to say to you is that you all know what happened in the original SAO. So you know what to do now. And just so you know, those who have all died already are dead. Best of luck players." And with that, the giant red cloak disappeared.

"Alex! Jake!" the two turned. It was Vladimir, with Damien at his side. "Help me find the others. If we are to survive this death game, we must stick together."

"I'm here." that was Jasmine, with Katrina and Isabelle. "Where's Matthew?"

"I-'m here." he appeared to be sobbing. "It's just that… my friend Jacob."

Vladimir put a hand on his shoulder. "People like Jacob are why we must fight to free all people from this death game." he said in a soft voice. Everyone looked up at him. He didn't look the consoling type. Matthew wiped his eyes. "I guess your right."

"Alright!" now everyone looked at Damien. "Let's get to work!" He put his hand in the center of the group. One by one, they put their hands in.

* * *

><p><strong>Right, I need some help. Please post what you think the guild name should be. I will randomly select one. If no one does post an idea, the guild will have a really crappy name. Thanks!<strong>


	4. Sorry

Sorry I haven't posted in a while, I have had tons of tests, quizzes, and homework, plus my friend's bar mitzvah is coming up. I will probably post again on Monday.


	5. Chapter 5

As expected, many people were dead. The reasons were various. Some were killed by monsters, some had their devices taken off by people in the real world, some committed suicide. The list added up to exactly three hundred people, going by the monument in Blackiron Palace. It took approximately three months for humanity to regain its composure, and plans to take the boss began. The dungeon had been cleared, but the boss was unscouted. This was because in the guidebook, it stated "The boss of floor one has a trapped room, where teleport crystals will not work. I designed it like this to test your courage. Once you enter, you cannot leave." The few players who were brave enough to go were also smart enough to know that with the very few people who were willing to fight, there was no point. So these players formed a guild and slowly gathered enough people to join the fight. However, process was slow. Players predicted that it would be two more months before there was enough willing warriors. So everyone just waited. Until a certain guild of seven came along.

"Die, die, die, die, die, die, die, die!" This came from Damien, who was currently in a frenzied state of mind. As a serious gamer, he could not stand the fact that anyone would be higher level than him. Especially a certain Russian someone.

"You would think that we are gearing up to take on the boss the the way you have training." said Vladimir.

"How are you level eleven already?! You just sit there and snipe things! And what was that about the boss?" said Damien eyes gleaming.

The other member of the group, a mace wielding blonde, rolled her eyes. "Yeah right. Just because you have two swords doesn't mean you can take on the boss alone. Let's get back. Jasmine says that her hunting party is finished and want to sell their stuff."

"Challenge-"

"The boss?"

"Insanity."

"Why not?" retorted Damien. "We are very high leveled considering the difficulty of leveling up. We can do it."

"I'm with him. We have been waiting months for what? Nothing! We have to do _something._" this was Jasmine."

"I heard a rumor, just a rumor-,"

"That there is a group dedicated to the 'safety' of players guarding the boss room entrance."

"They don't let anyone through." This comment was obviously put in by Jake and Alex.

"Well deal with them when the time comes. You elected me the leader, this is my final decision."

"Who elected you leader?" grumbled Vladimir.

"None shall pass! We are doing you a favor!"

"Yeah right! Making us live in this hellhole longer isn't helping us!" shouted Damien. "Get out or I'll have Vladimir zap you."

"I never agreed to anything." pointed out Vladimir.

"I'm leader, remember?"

"I told you, I never agreed to that!"

"Just get them!"

"Just this once."

He began to chant in some strange words. Another mage attempted to counter it, but Jasmine held a knife to his throat.

Ice began to spread on the enemies, encasing them in a shell.

"Let's go. The spell lasts only lasts five minutes."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's short. I want the boss fight to have it's own chapter.<strong>


	6. I really have to stop doing this

I'm soooooooo sorry I haven't posted. I know this is my second excuse for not posting, but there have been some family matters that I really don't want to talk about. Over winter break, you can expect the boss fight, a Christmas special, and maybe another, provided they have wifi in the Poconos (so maybe you _can't _expect it). But really, I'm sorry.


	7. Chapter 7

"Alex! Jake! Block! Damien, hit it!"  
>The twins both crossed their blades and blocked the monstrosities blade. Damien took a running start a leaped over their heads and sliced at the beast's wrist.<p>

The boss was titled The King of Demons. It looked like its namesake. Giant goat legs, a humanoid, scaly torso, the head of a boar, and horns. It was big and muscular, but moved with speed and elegance.

"Now Jasmine!" called Matthew.

She moved so fast that the team barely saw her. A quick flurry a slashes and jabes to the jugular made the HP bar shot down. The monster took a swipe at her, only to be meet with a shield, wielded by a women by the name of Isabelle. To complete the perfect combo, Vladimir fired a flaming ball of heat in the open maw. Despite the demons immense power, it's attack pattern was exceedingly simple and easy to predict. This would be an easy fight. That's what they thought.

It's funny how something so simple can mess up your day. During the usual pattern of attack, while leaping over Isabelle, Jasmine did not jump high enough. Her foot hit Isabell's shield and down she went. Isabelle was surprised, so she was not ready for the blow from TKOD. She too fell. Next was Falman, who attempted to save them from the giant meat cleaver. However, Falman was built for speed, not defense. He was sent flying into the wall, dazed. Surprising them all, the beast charged the mages instead of the weakened warriors, and took them out with a swat of it's hand.

What saved them as the twins.

"Oi! Pigface!" It turned

"Jake strode right up to the demon and said "I've met paintings scarier than you. Why don't you just-" His words were cut off as he dodged out of the way. "Why did _I _have to be the bait?" he complained.

"Because, you big meat head, I have elegance and style." returned Alex, who had climbed on the bosses back and was cutting it with a knife. TKOD bucked him off, and he landed lightly next to his brother.

"Ready little bro?"

"You're literally thirty minutes older!"

"The operative word being older."

"Just kill the thing!"

They attacked with perfect combination, blocking and attacking together. Just when they were about to kill it.

"Sorry boys, but I did most the wok so I'll be taking the prize." They turned in unison.

Running almost as fast as the teams ninja, Damien was a blur. Using the twins heads as a springboard (one foot per head) he was suddenly airborne. Twirling like a tornado, he cut TKOD head clear off. The last thing they saw on it was a look that can only be described as surprise.

"Hahahahahahahahaha! Take that! You should have seen your faces! You were so surprised."

Vladimir, usually stoic, cracked a grin. "It was great."

"Awww, come on Vlad, why so mean?" asked Isabelle, who had spent a good five minutes nearly crying, exclaiming how funny they were.

"See if we ever save your lives again." grumbled Alex.

"Agreed." amended Jake

Somethings you just can't do without growing closer. Fighting a giant demon to the death is one of those things.


End file.
